vesaliusfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandaria Report: Kun-Lai Summit
As per Lady Evelynn Greene’s request, work has begun on expanding into Pandaria via the northern coast of Kun-lai Summit. A team of trusted assets have been sent to set up camp around Zouchin Village, making a deal with the local Pandaren to aid in the gathering of supplies in exchange for a secure location for their base camp. All reports show that this exchange has gone through without a hitch, and that work has already begun on having a leyline navigator secure one end of a telemancy beacon within said secure location. Once that is secured on the company’s end, full transportation can begin on further goods, equipment, and personnel. An overseer has been handpicked and selected to ensure all tasks are completed. From initial reports of teams that have traveled into Kun-lai proper, contact has been made with local grummle packs. Of particular note, the grummle Twelve Mugs has been of use for the assets sent forward to aid in their mission. There is an offer to travel both the Burlap Trail and to the peak of Mount Neverest -- The offer on the Burlap Trail will be taken by a trust company asset immediately, with special notation to oversee the route and the potential threats it may offer. During the discourse with Twelve Mugs, the grummle mentioned a rivalry with another of his kind that is known as Lucky Two Flowers. There was a mention of ‘luckydos’ having been stolen by Lucky Two Flowers, and that it has cost Twelve Mugs more luck than he could possibly imagine. If deemed necessary, and to gain the grummle pack leader’s full support, a team will be sent to investigate the trail and discover the missing ‘luckydos’ for Twelve Mugs. If it is to be believed, then this should gain us their undying loyalty, as a ‘luckydo’ means more to these people than practically anything else. During the search of Kun-lai, numerous mogu ruins were noted along the paths shown by the grummles. Though they would not enter themselves, it is the belief of the survey teams that these vaults still hold the potential for hoards of treasures. It is secondary to the company’s primary goals, but such items would fetch some price to the right vendors, and given the Alliance’s obsession with owning pieces of history from around the world, it is something that is recommended to follow up on. A team was sent down towards Binan Village, a southern Pandaren and village that borders the Jade Forest and the Valley of the Four Winds. Initial reports with the Pandaren have been friendly, as to be expected, though the town appears to be preparing for something known as the ‘Brewmoon Festival’. It is believed this is an extensive celebration in regards to beer, alcohol, and everything in between. Work is being done to see if any recipes can be lifted from the Pandaren, though many do seem to be tight-lipped about those secrets. It is most definitely worth investing into a company-owned brewery and distillery, as hearts and minds of the natives are won through alcohol. The nearby Jinyu village of Inkgill Mere had been ravaged during the War in Pandaria, though it is working to recover. The Jinyu themselves are not trusting of outsiders and have been difficult to come into contact with directly, though a scout reports many of their kind mustering with water striders and performing typical training regimen associated with conflict. While they are not outwardly hostile, it was noted that they do seem to be working on forging weapons and armor through unknown means -- It is implied water is involved entirely with this process. A small moth that appeared to glow landed on one of the assets, and reports indicate that it felt as though they were being followed by some unseen source. An unlikely and possible hostile ally in the yaungol has been notated as well, though contact with remnants of the roaming tribes has been scarce. While not the most subtle of allies, their strength alone and their ability to commune with the flames is something that could be of use in the long term. Will add more information as it becomes available. The Shado-Pan, the Pandaren people’s shadowy defenders, remain in their temple. Once a team has made it to Kota Basecamp on the far western end of the Burlap Trail, the possibility for contact to be made -- or simple reports -- will be brought into heavy consideration. Angering the Shado-Pan is not in the company’s best interests, though any alliances with them may be difficult or impossible. As it stands at this time, all resources are being pooled on creating those connections with the locals. So far, hidden mountain passes between Zouchin Village and the rest of Kun-lai have been shown to the team, and once the local telemancy beacon is placed on our end, work will begin on setting up similar beacons throughout the land itself. Facilitating travel is key in something such as this, even if full plans are not in motion just yet. Further reports will be made available as more information becomes available.